The Internet of Things (IoT) is the internetworking of devices or objects (a.k.a., “things”, e.g., sensors, actuators, nodes, vehicles, etc.) that collect and exchange data, control objects, and process data. Many IoT networks are formed on low-power lossy networks (LLNs), and utilize carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) techniques. CSMA/CA, notably, is a communication technique that uses carrier sensing, where nodes attempt to avoid collisions by transmitting only when the channel is sensed to be “idle.”
In general, deterministic routing concerns ensuring that messages (e.g., packets) definitively arrive at a destination at a specific time or within a specified time range. However, implementing determinism in hub-and-spoke IoT models, particularly with CSMA/CA, faces a litany of drawbacks, such as overwhelming a server with multiple copies of traffic, excessive delay, surges in latency, and unacceptable frame loss.